


Белый цвет

by Nightblink



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightblink/pseuds/Nightblink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сумеречные охотники смотрятся в черном лучше, чем вдовы их врагов - это общеизвестно. С белым все сложнее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белый цвет

**Author's Note:**

> \- Написано до выхода самих книг, образ персонажей основан на той информации, что дала Кассандра, поэтому возможен ООС и АУ.  
> \- Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013 на diary.ru

— Тебе не идет белое, — резко говорит Кристина, сидящая на стуле.

Ливия бросает на нее чуть раздраженный взгляд, передергивает плечами и принимается собирать волосы в хвост.  
Движения у нее быстрые, решительные – как будто она в бою, а не в своей комнате готовится к церемонии прощания с погибшими охотниками.

Кристине белое идет больше, хоть и смотрится чужеродней в сочетании с её внешностью. Оно оттеняет её смуглую кожу, темные глаза и волосы. 

Ливия не может не признать, что таки да – по сравнению с ней, ей белое не идет абсолютно.

— Ты когда-нибудь видела охотников, которым не шло бы черное? — вместо этого спрашивает она, поворачиваясь к Кристине. Вопрос, на самом деле, ей задал пару дней назад Тай, и тогда они не смогли вспомнить никого, на ком бы этот цвет смотрелся плохо. Золотой шел не всем, красный – тем более, белый – и тот не всегда хорошо смотрелся, а черный…

— Черное? — переспрашивает Кристина, и, кажется, всерьез задумывается. Потом пожимает плечами. — Нет. Но я не так и много охотников видела, чтобы утверждать, что оно идет всем. А вот белое…

— Не идет мне, я уже поняла, — вздыхает Ливия и кидает прощальный взгляд в сторону зеркала. –— Сама бы с радостью не носила его как можно дольше.

Кристина сжимает губы, но потом качает головой.

— Не в этом смысле.

— Я знаю, — Ливия смотрит на Кристину и улыбается.

Когда растешь с Таем, поневоле учишься улавливать недосказанное и искать скрытый смысл в словах.  
С Кристиной этот навык был особенно полезен — та не слишком открыто выражает свои чувства, и порой даже Ливии сложно понять, что та имеет в виду.

Порой — но не сейчас.

— Пошли уже на похороны, — она протягивает руку, сжимает смуглые пальцы Кристины и тянет её за собой. На Кристине сегодня новое платье — и Ливия, заставив её подняться, на секунду замирает, чтобы лишний раз убедиться — да, белое идет той куда больше.

Её Кристина наверняка будет выделяться среди остальных своей экзотичностью. Особенно рядом с бледной Эммой, к которой так хочется ревновать, но Ливия не позволяет себе этого чувства. 

Кристина пока что "её" лишь в мыслях. В реальности — она просто старшая подруга, которая предпочитает находиться в её комнате, когда Эмму можно оставить без присмотра или же с Джулианом.

Она протягивает руку, прижимая пальцы к алым рунам скорби. Кристина ловит её ладонь, успокаивающе касается губами лба и Ливия позволяет себе на секунду зажмуриться и ощутить всю ту горечь, которой, кажется, пропитан Институт. Всю ту горечь, которая, кажется, не отпускает всех охотников с той битвы с Моргенштерном, потому что жертвы и не думают заканчиваться, потому что похороны по-прежнему преследуют каждый Институт, потому что последствия, кажется, не исчезнут, пока каждая семья не потеряет хоть кого-нибудь. Потому что ей всего пятнадцать, а она уже видела столько похорон, что, кажется, скоро начнется аллергия на белый цвет.

Она позволяет себе почувствовать это лишь на секунду. Потом она снова — сильная и решительная Ливия Блэкторн, она готова защищать своего брата, готова поддерживать семью и доказывать всем, что этот мир, в целом, стоит всех жертв.

Ливия отстраняется и выходит из комнаты, зная, что Кристина пойдет следом.

Кристине тоже не идет горе и траур, в отличие от белого цвета.

Ливии хочется эгоистично надеяться на то, что и в следующий раз Кристина скажет свое "Тебе не идет белый".  
Ей хочется надеяться и на то, что она сможет снова передернуть плечами на эту фразу. Хочется, чтобы спустя три года она наконец смогла признаться Кристине в любви, и чтобы та к тому времени бросала меньше неприязненных взглядов в сторону Хелены и Алины, или хотя бы показала, что заинтересована в ней. Хочется, наконец, поцеловать её.

Ей просто хочется больше не терять близких людей.

И никогда не надевать этот мерзкий белый цвет.


End file.
